Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are a semiconductor element, and the LED industry is flourishing due to the advantages of LEDs being light, small, self-illuminating, having quick response speeds, long lifespans and low power consumption. The successful mass production of blue LEDs with high brightness completes the three primary colors required for forming white lights, which broadly extends the application of LEDs.
Now, LEDs are used commonly in daily life in communication and consumer electronics in such application as indicators and information displays. White LEDs bring a new era of lighting, and it is deemed as the biggest and the most potential market for LEDs. Therefore, the primary object for the industry is to develop more products suited to meet consumer demand and expand the lighting applications of LEDs in daily life.